


Loving Stupidly in the Ruins - Consummation

by Feztopus



Series: Loving Stupidly in the Ruins [2]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Tenderness, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feztopus/pseuds/Feztopus
Summary: The sexy epilogue to Loving Stupidly in the Ruins.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Series: Loving Stupidly in the Ruins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657957
Comments: 13
Kudos: 129





	Loving Stupidly in the Ruins - Consummation

The moment the bedroom door was closed against the draught, Sypha's hands were splayed on Trevor's chest, pushing him toward the bed. She gave Alucard a look full of fire as she went and he felt pulled along in its wake. 

Trevor dropped to the bed and Sypha followed, straddling his thighs and pulling him into a kiss. The movement dislodged her towel so it pooled around her hips, and Alucard could see the goosebumps on her back begin to fade. 

Alucard dropped his own towel and climbed onto Trevor's lap behind her. He reveled in how warm and smooth her skin was against him. One of her hands stroked Alucard's thigh, then she leant back and twisted so he could kiss her; and Trevor, underneath them, could only watch. 

"Oh! Hello." Sypha started, then learned in closer to Trevor's face, her voice breathy and low. She ground down on him and he gasped. 

Alucard smoothed his hand up the side of her ribs and stroked his fingers teasingly across a nipple. She moved with his hand and arched her back. That made Trevor moan, too. 

“How are we doing this?” Alucard asked. She sighed and stretched against him.

“Will you think I’m being greedy if I say I want to have you both?” Her hand trailed down Trevor’s chest and he looked at them both like they held the keys to paradise. Alucard smiled, mostly to himself. For tonight, for Trevor, they did. 

Alucard looped an arm around Sypha’s waist and rolled them off Trevor. She wriggled to face him, ready to protest, but when she saw his face the indignant look was replaced by a wicked one to match the one Alucard was sure he was wearing. She surged forward to kiss and embrace him. Her hands found their way into his hair, over his chest and back… He tensed a little as fingers brushed across his hip and belly. 

Sypha withdrew from the kiss and looked him in the eye. He gave her a nod and the path of her hand continued. Her fingers in the trail of fine hair down his belly tickled, and he squirmed. That only made Sypha’s smile bigger. Alucard vaguely noticed that Trevor had wriggled himself upright behind her to take in the scene. 

At long last Sypha’s hand wrapped around Alucard’s cock, and he gasped at the first stroke. Her thumb was perfectly positioned against the underside of the shaft and the sensation went right through him as she established a teasingly slow rhythm. Trevor had cuddled up close behind her. He kissed her shoulder, but did not take his eyes off Alucard.

Alucard felt so exposed. A moan crept from his throat as Sypha’s thumb brushed over his balls and up the length of him, so it rested just below the head of his cock again as she pulled.

“Sypha, may I?” Trevor placed a hand on her forearm, pausing her movement. She leaned back to ask him;

“What do you want, Trevor?” He swallowed hard. He hadn’t taken his eyes off where she had her hand on Alucard. 

“I want that in my mouth.” The combination of his now-hoarse voice and the offer itself was almost unbearably sexy and Alucard knew Sypha could feel his reaction.

Sypha let go of Alucard and shifted herself out of Trevor’s way. He knelt up, reaching for Alucard’s hips to move him on to his back and pull him a little closer. Alucard let himself be rearranged and took the time to admire how physically imposing Trevor was in this position. The breadth of his shoulders, the bulk of his muscle; the appealing size of his now fully erect cock. Trevor got between Alucard’s legs and leaned over to kiss him. His hand stroked from Alucard’s knee to his hip.

Alucard sighed as Trevor kissed his neck and collarbones, gasped when he bit his ribs. Sypha had propped herself up on a pillow to watch and Alucard could just see that her hand was moving between her legs. 

He was distracted from watching her as Trevor bit his inner thigh. His breath was hot and his mouth was so close to where Alucard wanted it that it made him ache. Sypha leant forward to try and see better just as Trevor’s tongue lapped at Alucard’s balls and then all the way up his cock. Alucard groaned. Trevor had taken hold of the base of his cock and had his lips wrapped around the head, with his tongue caressing its underside. He bobbed his head, getting lower with every motion, moving the hand gripping Alucard's cock at the same time. 

"H-  _ fuck _ " Alucard stuttered as Trevor swallowed around him. 

"You alright there?" Trevor asked, pulling his head back to look up at Alucard with lips slick with saliva. 

"How do you do  _ that _ ?!" Alucard managed to gasp. Trevor sat back a little and wiped his mouth. 

"Sometimes, when you're a heroic, brooding young man, and you've saved a village from something nasty, a nice widow will take it upon herself to teach you some things." 

"Show us again, Trevor?" Sypha suggested. He returned the heated look she gave him with a broad grin and turned his attention back. 

Alucard felt a throb of desire through his abdomen and gasped again into Trevor's mouth. Sypha was biting her lip and breathing heavily as she watched.

“You know I think he really likes having something in his mouth.” The way her voice had gone deep and breathy stirred yet more arousal, and Alucard wondered how much more he could physically take. 

Trevor withdrew, scowling at Sypha. 

“It sounds so sordid when you say it like that!” he protested. 

"Yes." Sypha agreed, utterly unrepentant. "I think it's my turn with him, Trevor." 

Trevor shimmied out of her way with a lingering stroke from Alucard's cock all the way down his thigh. Sypha tucked herself along Alucard's side and tugged at his shoulder til he turned to face her. She kissed him, licking into his mouth and holding him tight like she wanted to meld them together, and rolled on to her back, bringing him with her. She snaked a hand down between them to guide him in.

Alucard felt like he could hardly support his own weight as he pushed into her. Sypha moaned under him and dug her fingernails into his hips. 

“Sypha I-I don’t think I can hold on long-” He managed to get the words out, even as she rocked her legs back to allow him in deeper.

“Good.” Sypha said. “Don’t hold on, Alucard - haaah - let go-” She arched her back and pushed against him. She clenched around him and he cried out.

“Fuck...” Trevor was curled up beside them, with a hand wrapped around his cock.

“Trevor, I do need  _ you  _ to hang on.” Sypha said. She pushed against Alucard again and her eyes rolled back under fluttering eyelids. Trevor whined, but released his grip immediately, panting. 

Alucard whimpered, unable to stop the animal little noise from escaping. Sypha moaned back and dug the fingers of her other hand into his flesh even tighter as they pressed into one another over and again.

He came. Sypha was there with him and it felt like she was drawing it from him as she bucked and clenched under him. 

There was a long moment of stillness, with only the sound of panting breath and pounding heartbeats to punctuate it, then Sypha positioned her knees against Alucard’s hips and began to push him away. He almost sobbed at the loss of her body as she moved him, but Trevor was there behind him, scooping him into his arms and peppering his face with kisses. 

“Really something watching you lose it like that.” Trevor said, stroking the hair off Alucard’s face. “So stoic until someone pulls the right levers for you, eh?”

“I’ll give you one guess as to how many fucks I give.” Alucard let his head loll against Trevor’s shoulder, too fucked out to give a single, solitary shit. Sypha laughed at them.

“How did it take so much work to get you two to - I mean look at yourselves!” The affection in her eyes belied her mocking tone. Alucard adopted an exaggerated pout.

“Sypha.” He let his bottom lip wobble as if wounded by her words and it made her giggle. Trevor placed a hand on Alucard’s chest.

“Look-” he said, as if to launch into some excuse for their slow progress. Alucard interrupted him by tickling his ribs. It made Trevor yelp and try to throw him off, and they devolved into a wriggling mass of limbs and bedding, swearing and giggling. 

Sypha slipped between them at some point in the melee, managed to dislodge Alucard off to one side and insinuate herself between Trevor’s thighs. She’d forced a moment of stillness by pressing herself against him there, and all three of them paused.

“If you had some sort of -” Alucard had begun. Sypha cut him off, smiling at them both in a way that told him she knew exactly what he meant.

“At some point I’d like that.” She said, running her fingernails lightly up and down Trevor’s thighs. He huffed out a breath and let his head flop back on to the bedding, submitting to the idea.

“For now though.” Sypha shoved Trevor’s leg aside so she could climb on top of him. 

“Ahh, Sypha…” he gasped as she took him. Alucard shifted himself beside Trevor so he could get a better view, pushing himself up on an elbow so he could see where she had sunk herself onto his cock and was beginning to thrust against him. There was a tiny furrow of concentration between her eyebrows and she was so beautiful and wild and dangerous and in control of herself; and it matched so perfectly how she was when conjuring fire in her hands. 

She grabbed Trevor’s hands from her hips and pulled them up above his head, dropping herself down to give him a biting kiss at the same time. She gave Alucard a look and he took over pinning Trevor’s wrists to the mattress. He was moaning and swearing and gasping her name and Alucard was certain this wasn’t going to last much longer. 

It didn’t have to. Now they’d finally acknowledged the mutual attraction, there would be other opportunities to make it last, explore his lovers, be explored…

Sypha let out a shrill, unsteady gasp and started to shake. Trevor gripped Alucard’s wrists like they were the only thing tethering him in a raging storm and moaned with her. 

Sypha pulled Alucard in for a sloppy kiss before slumping on to Trevor’s chest. Trevor rolled on to his side, tipping her into the space between him and Alucard. They were sweaty, flushed, eyes glazed… Alucard was sure he looked the same and could only admire how beautiful they were.

Trevor reached a hand across Sypha to stroke Alucard’s hip, bring him in closer so they could all wrap arms around each other and find their way back to Earth from wherever the throes of passion had taken them. 

“Thank you for making us talk, Sypha.” Alucard broke the silence at last. She tilted her head back enough to look at him out of the corner of her eye.

“You’re fucking welcome.” She said, and dropped back to where she’d rested her forehead against Trevor’s chest. Her hand patted Alucard’s thigh vaguely, and he curled himself in around her back, running his own hand up Trevor’s arm to hold them both close.

**Author's Note:**

> Got distracted from this by kinkier fic, but after S3 it was obvious I had to finish it for healing reasons. Tried to squeeze in as much Aching Tenderness as poss bc the babies deserve it.


End file.
